thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Sparks Nevada Universe Timeline
This is a rough timeline of major events in the Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars Extended Universe. Twenty First Century Unknown Year(s) - The Martian Invasion of Earth Chronicled in the War of Two Worlds. *Joshua Malina is elected President of the United States based on his experience in presidential dramas (specifically The West Wing and Scandal.) *NASA is shut down. On the same day, grey-skinned Martians invade Earth. *The Martian invasion lasts several months. *At what was to be the final game of the possibly final World Series ever, Jim Lyons, a baseball player, becomes frustrated at the heckling from several grey Martians. He throws a bag of peanuts at the Martians, unwittingly killing them. *After the discovery of the Martian allergy to nuts, humanity fights back by throwing nuts of all kinds at the Martians, driving them off Earth. Unknown Year sometime post War of Two Worlds Chronicled in Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier - Mayors' Retreat *Jim Lyons becomes an astronaut. He works with Harry Deacon. *Lyons embarks on a deep space mission. There is a glitch in his cryo-freeze, however, and he is asleep for 500 years. *Later, Harry Deacon comes across a disturbance in time and is able to speak to Jim Lyons in the future. Jim declines to return to the twenty first century with Harry Deacon, and asks Harry to have Todd Cooper care for the wife (Elizabeth) and son (Jimmy Jr.) he left behind. Twenty Sixth Century Chronicled in Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier - Mayors' Retreat *Jim Lyons' spacecraft is discovered. He is awoken from cryo-sleep. *Jim resumes his career as an astronaut. He is assigned to work with Mitch Snow and Ray Bogle. *2522 - During a mission, Lyons' craft is sucked through a time hole. (It is possible, but not canon, that this is the same kind of time hole which Colonel Tick-Tock and Amelia Earhart use to travel through time.) (Space-coach) *Snow and Bogle, along with all of humanity, are devastated. All of humanity bands together to find Jim. A general armistice is called and, five years and ten inventions later, Snow and Bogle are able to travel to the 31st century to find Jim. *Jim declines to return to the 26th century with Snow and Bogle. He asks Snow to take care of the wife (Cynthia) and son (Owen) he left behind in the twenty sixth century. *After finding out from A41397X442 in the 31st century that he is the inventor of sentient robots, Ray Bogle spends much of the rest of his life inventing sentient robots. Between Twenty Fifth and Thirtieth Centuries *Mars is terraformed. (Mr. Horner says in Cactoid Jim - Space-coach that Mars has been terraformed for "hundreds of years") *In approximately the 28th century, the Robot Consciousness Singularity occurs. The details of this event are unknown, however, it is generally known as The Singularity (Croach Returns) Thirtieth Century METADATA: Most of the dates gleaned below come from learning in Cactoid Jim, King of the Martian Frontier - MurderMen that Cactoid Jim is up for election as President of Earth in 3012. It is then assumed that generally most episodes happen roughly in the months that they are recorded, but approximately 1000 years in the future from their recording date. *Approximately 2934 - A catastrophic event happens on Mars, which the martians designate The A'pokk'alip-sss. This event happens once every 76 years. Much of the recently-settled human population of Mars is killed. The Martians, along with human marshal Simon Pure, survive in the underground tunnels the martians built to survive the event. Pure's deputy, an android named Rusty, is also killed. (A Comet's Tale) *Approximately 2937 - The populace of the Earth's Moon rebels, and attempts to move the moon away from the Earth to become an independent nation. However, this rebellion fails, and in retaliation for this rebellion the Earth forces the youth of the moon to compete in a deadly game of intramural soccer once a year, known as Punishment Soccer, as well as other bloodsports, known as the Deathletics. (Moonfaker as well as other episodes heavily featuring Pemily Stallwark) *Simon Pure retires as Marshal on Mars at some point later in the century, and goes into self-imposed exile. Dale Treamain takes over. Later during Dale's tenure, he goes mad with power and removes all of Mars' escape pods and disaster preparedness plans. As of 3010, these measures had still not been re-instated, as the Mayor of Mars at that time claims that they do not instill confidence (A Comet's Tale) *Late 30th century, probably post-2970 - Croach the Tracker, Sparks Nevada, and The Red Plains Rider are born. None of their exact ages are known, but Sparks Nevada is probably slightly older than Croach and Red. Croach and Red are probably approximately the same age, as they were betrothed as younglings. (Wanted Men) *As a very young child, the Red Plains Rider is abandoned for unknown reasons on the plains of Mars. She is found by Croach's tribe, given the name G'rop N'go-goth and raised as one of their own. (Blast from the Past / Wanted Men) *Approximately 2997 - Pemily Stallwark and Yeera are born on Earth's moon. (Pemily is 16 in Moonfaker, which presumably takes place in late 3013.) *July 29, 2999 - Gene Peeples and Linda Bailey-Peeples are married. (T-Minus) Late 30th or Early 31st Century *At some point very early in the late 30th or early 31st century, there is another war, this time on Mars, between humans and Martians. This war has also been referred to as "The War of Two Worlds", however it cannot be the same war as the one chronicled in the segment War of Two Worlds, as that happened in roughly modern times (Joshua Malina the actor is alive and is President, and Jim Lyons had yet to become an astronaut), 1000 years before current Sparks Nevada canon. This second war included blue-skinned martians; it is unknown if gray-skinned martians participated. *The exact dates of the war are unclear, except that it was being waged during Croach the Tracker's childhood and ends when Sparks Nevada is on Mars. It is unknown how long this war lasts, but presumably for several years. **Humans are able to win this war due to accidentally spreading disease, including SmallOx, to the Martians. Humans using nuts against the Martians also factored heavily into this victory. **Martians sent those infected to convalescence at the location humans refer to as the Old Mission, which Martians designate Ummana’fe. ''(War of Two Worlds / Christmas on Mars / The Agony of the Feet) *Presumably very early in the 31st century, or very late in the 30th, Sparks Nevada graduates USSA Space Academy, despite failing the final exam, along with Mercy Laredo. Mercy goes on to become a bounty hunter. (One Night at O'Tooles / Mutiny on the Bounty Hunter) *Either during Sparks Nevada's USSA Academy time or shortly thereafter, there is another War for Earth's Moon. It is unknown what this war was waged over, or the outcome. Sparks Nevada fought in this war with Mr. Horner. (Space-coach)'' *Dale Treamain retires as Marshal on Mars at some point near the end of the war. He marries a gray-skinned martian woman and moves to The Secreted City of Rococoo. (Red Alert) *The Red Plains Rider, presumably as a young teenager, leaves Croach's tribe to finish raising herself on the plains of Mars. She and Croach find one another and date at some point, and later break up. (Blast from the Past) *Some time after the War for Earth's Moon, presumably Sparks Nevada leaves the USSA, and instead goes to Marshal Academy. (Marshal Academy is first mentioned in Danger 2.0.) Sometime thereafter, he is assigned by the Mars-Earth Coalition to be Marshal on Mars. Thirty First Century Sometime between 3005 and 3009 *Clones are given full rights and personhood. *After the second Human-Martian war is over, the Martians are relocated on the planet. By this time, Sparks Nevada is on Mars, and helps escort the Martians to their new location. (Christmas on Mars / The Agony of the Feet) *John Steelhands melts the polar ice caps of Mars. Croach the Tracker's tribe and a human settlement are in the path of the resulting flood. Sparks Nevada attaches a wormhole generator to his lasso and lassos up the flood into the wormhole. Barlok the Wise, chief of Croach's tribe, declares the entire tribe under onus to Sparks Nevada and assigns Croach to assist Sparks Nevada in tracking his metal enemies. Sparks suggests Croach attempts to just be a "general help" to work off this onus faster. Croach accepts the duties of deputy without the title or pay. (Inside Out In Outer Space / This American Wife) *Sparks and Croach have several adventures together, including encountering K of the Cosmos, saving each other from Lavamen, stopping a Space-train robbery wherein they attempt to communicate with a "Beep Boop robot". (Sparks Nevada's "I'm from Earth" Day Special '' / ''She Blinded Me with Technology / This American Wife) *Shortly after Sparks and Croach began their partnership, Sparks Nevada and The Red Plains Rider meet, and briefly date. She is too upset about her recent breakup with Croach, who could not process any emotions for her, to date seriously, and soon breaks up with Sparks. Sparks also asks her to be his deputy during this time, and she turns him down. (Blast from the Past / She Blinded Me with Technology) 3010 *The event known as the A'pokk'alip-sss returns. Sparks Nevada, Croach the Tracker and The Red Plains Rider discover this is actually The Halley’s Comet Gang terrorizing the planet, and defeat them. (Blast from the Past) *The Red Plains Rider chooses to pursue another romantic relationship with Croach. They leave Sparks Nevada's company. (Spiders, Man) *The tenuous Man/MurderMan treaty is broken. (Space-iversary) *Jim Lyons emerges from the time hole he fell through in the twenty fifth century. He begins helping people on the outer reaches of Mars, and is given the name Cactoid Jim. (Mayors' Retreat / The Return of Croach the Tracker and the Introduction of Two New Important Characters!) 3011 *Technos the Advanced, a Technology Being, releases a radiation on Mars which allows animals to talk. (She Blinded Me with Technology) *Rebecca Rose Rushmore arrives on Mars to experience adventures which she previously had only written about. Croach the Tracker and The Red Plains Rider end their second romantic relationship, and Croach returns to fulfill his onus to Sparks Nevada. Cactoid Jim introduces himself to Sparks Nevada and serves as his deputy for approximately five minutes. (The Return of Croach the Tracker and the Introduction of Two New Important Characters!) *Science Beings and Technology Beings both weaponize Mars to use in a war against one another. Their technology cancels each other out. They instead decide to wage a traditional war over Mars. Cactoid Jim, with help from Croach the Tracker, bloodlessly ends the Science / Technology Being war and millenea-old fued. (War of the World / Do the Fight Thing) *The USSA Starcraft Orsino, captained by Gene Peeples and XO Linda Bailey-Peeples arrives at Mars to help with the Science / Technology being war. The radiation cloud caused by the Technology beings causes the Orsino ''to malfunction and begin the self-destruct countdown. Before escaping with his wife and daughter, Erica, Gene sends a Techs and Specs robot to help Sparks Nevada. The radiation causes the robot to malfunction. He glitches and resolves instead to kill Sparks Nevada. (T-Minus) *Techs, the robot sent by Gene Peeples, shoots (but does not kill) Sparks Nevada and claims the Marshal on Mars job as his own. (Showdown, You Move Too Fast) *Croach the Tracker completes his onus to Sparks Nevada for the first time and leaves his company. The Red Plains Rider and Cactoid Jim are married. The Space Saloon in town rebels, grows arms and legs, and leaves Mars. Rebecca Rose Rushmore returns to Earth. (The Piano has Been Thinking) *Cactoid Jim is elected mayor of Mars Rebecca Rose Rushmore's novel about her time on Mars and her relationship with Sparks Nevada is published. (The Full Christmas Episode from December 2011) *Pemily Stallwark wins her year of Punishment Soccer on the Earth's Moon. (Mutiny on the Bounty Hunter). 3012 *Sparks Nevada joins forces with Mercy Laredo and Croach the Tracker to become a bounty hunter. They track 99 bounties in one month. (Mercy Killing / Mutiny on the Bounty Hunter / Red Alert'' ) *Pemily Stallwark also attempts to become a bounty hunter, but is denied her license. (Mutiny on the Bounty Hunter) *MurderMen invade Earth. (Mercy Killing) *Cactoid Jim gathers a cavalry of mayors to defend Earth. He meets the cyborg Chicky Sullivan, who encourages Jim to run for President of Earth, and becomes Jim's campaign manager. Chicky and Jim board Gene Peeple's new ship, the Olivia, and save Gene's life. They are joined by The Red Plains Rider, who is angry at Jim for leaving Mars and running for Earth President without consulting her. Linda Bailey-Peeples is bitten by a MurderMan, and in turn bites Erica, before Erica kills her. Red is forced to shoot and kill Erica Peeples before she completely turns into a MurderMan and threatens the rest of their lives. As this was done on live TV, Red is branded an outlaw and escapes to Mars as a fugitive. She is put on the Universe's Most Wanted list and has a bounty placed on her head by her husband, Cactoid Jim, who also beings divorce proceedings. (MurderMen / Sweet and Show Down) *Mercy and Sparks fight and break up while attempting to capture The Red Plains Rider to collect the bounty on her head. Croach the Tracker is killed while saving Mercy Laredo from a gunshot from Sparks Nevada. (Red Alert) *Sparks Nevada and The Red Plains Rider return to the human town and get Sparks' badge back, reinstating him as Marshal. (Sweet and Show Down) *Cactoid Jim marries Rebecca Rose Rushmore. (Murder in His Place) *MurderMen invade Mars. The planet and the lives of its citizens are saved by The Troubleshooter as well as possibly other Pinkertron Intergalactic Tech Support agents. (Murder in His Place) *Croach the Tracker is resurrected by V'stalu of the Galaxium using The Force Galactic. V'stalu then inhabits Croach's body and shares consciousness with him. (Personal Business) *Croach returns to Sparks Nevada and asks him to assassinate Cactoid Jim before Jim is corrupted in his quest for perfection for the universe as Earth President. The future, corrupted, evil Cactoid Jim will destroy the universe as he achieves perfection for it. (Croach Returns) *Sparks Nevada asks Cactoid Jim to step down from the Presidential race in order to avoid destroying the universe without killing Jim. Jim convinces the populace to vote Chicky Sullivan for president, instead. The plan works. (Support Your Local Marshal) *Evil Cactoid Jim from the future goes back in time to present day to attempt to stop his evil plans from being ruined. He is defeated via Croach the Tracker imbuing the Barkeep with The Force Galactic, who defeats Jim with his new powers and restores everything back to normal. (Good Jim) *After attempting to help save the universe from evil Jim, Pemily Stallwark attends USSA Academy, where Gene Peeples is now an instructor. They defeat an invasion of Lizard Men from Planet 30 together, saving the lives of the current headmaster and another student, who befriends Pemily. (New Frontiers) 3013 *Croach the Tracker rejoins Sparks Nevada as his full-time companion to repay the onus owed by Croach when Sparks saved the universe. Croach explains that his body's Nah Nohtek consumed V'stalu of the Galaxium, so he is fully himself again. (Something Wicked This Way Is) *Cactoid Jim dismantles Punishment Soccer on Earth's moon and instates one of the galaxy's leading music programs. (The Thing From This Same Planet!) *In the wake of Punishment Soccer being dismantled, the people of Earth decide to clone all of the combatants killed in the Deathletics over the past 76 years and allow them to live freely. Some relocate to Mars. (Free Kicks) *Cyborg Earth President Chicky Sullivan instates a "recycling program" on Earth's moon. (Moonfaker) *Jib Janeen, a Jupiter Spy comes to Mars to infiltrate and learn all of its secrets. He impregnates both The Red Plains Rider and Croach the Tracker via kissing them while disguised as Sparks Nevada. He later impregnates Felton while disguised as The Widow Johnson. (Something Wicked This Way Is / Into Darkness / Natal Attraction) *Sparks Nevada, believing he is the father of Red's baby, proposes to her. She does not accept. (Father Reaches of Space) *Jib Janeen captures Cactoid Jim, freezes him in carbonite and sells him to aliens who are mad at him from planet XK9B. (Father Reaches of Space / Carbonite-mare). *Sparks Nevada hands off jurisdiction of searching for the Jupiter Spy to the USSA. The USSA goes to a Star War with Jupiter over the matter. Captain Fontaine of a USSA vessel (name unknown) is killed by Jib Janeen. Sandy Manlius and his husband Glenn are given the Captain / XO positions in the wake of the loss of the Fontaines. Fontaine's XO and wife, Antionette, is captured by Janeen, frozen in carbonite and sold to aliens. The Red Plains Rider gives birth, but upon learning the child is Jupiterian and she was merely the incubator, gives the child to Jib Janeen to raise. She leaves Sparks Nevada's company to rescue Cactoid Jim. (Into Darkness) *Sandy Manlius is later captured by Jib Janeen and also frozen in carbonite. Glenn travels to planet X27991 to rescue Sandy from Chesh Glutterfane, but fails, and is enslaved. The Red Plains Rider arrives and is able to free Glenn and rescue Sandy, Cactoid Jim and several other slaves and their loved ones frozen in carbonite. (Carbonite-mare) *Sparks Nevada and Croach the Tracker temporarily part ways while Sparks is depressed over losing Red, not becoming a father to her baby due to it being a Jupiterian, and Croach's announcement of his fertilization via Sparks Nevada believed to be due to the events of The Agony of the Feet. After Croach leaves after being mistreated by Sparks, Sparks Nevada tracks Croach down and agrees to raise what they believe to be their offspring together. (Station Break / Distrustified) *After Jib Janeen takes his Jupiterian children from Croach and Felton, Pemily Stallwark arrives to save Sparks, Croach, Felton and a mad scientist, Doctor Muller, from one of Muller's creations. Pemily had been sent to Mars by Gene Peeples to act as Sparks' deputy and learn from him. (Natal Attraction) 3014 *Pemily continues to learn from Sparks Nevada and a little from Croach, as well. She is able to quell her bloodlust and learns to be a responsible deputy. (Can a Leopard Upgrade Its Spots? / Free Kicks / Moonfaker) *Chicky Sullivan loads his consciousness into Earth's moon after turning most of the population into Cyborgs, and re-weaponizes the Moon. He plans to use the leftover weaponry from the Technology Being / Science Being War to destroy Earth and the USSA, and escape prosecution. He is stopped by Sparks Nevada, Croach the Tracker, the Red Plains Rider and mostly Pemily Stallwark, who is able to activate an EMP which disables Chicky and the cyborg residents of the Moon. Sparks Nevada recommends to the Mars-Earth Coalition that Pemily is promoted to Marshal on the Moon to help restore order. (Moonfaker) Category:Sparks Nevada Misc. Pages